Raph's over-protective side
by Mei H. Kin
Summary: The turtles have a sister, who is the Shadow Warrior. But when she's fatally injured, can the guys pull through? And will Raph let his worry for their sister show? Or keep his tough-guy act and look the other way?


Growling, I glanced over my shoulders at my four brothers a couple of roofs behind. They had gone too far, Mike taunting me for being a girl, Don worried about MY  
self-esteem, Leo practicly telling me I CAN'T go on a raid to the foot headquarters, and Raph tryin' to tell me that the shadow warrior ain't real. How does HE know anything! I know she's real, because I AM her. My name is Lynette Hamato, I have four brothers, and I'm the Shadow Warrior. I turned on my heels and jumped off the roof, my blonde hair trailing behind me.  
When I got my bike out of the alley I kept it in, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay angry for long. Hopping on, I grinned as a voice floated through the air.  
"Don't let me catch you callin' the cops!" I quietly sped up until I could see someone holding a gun at the employees behind the counter and a sack of money in his hands.  
"Don't ya think ya should be handin' the money back Mister?" I asked sweetly, leaning on my handlebars. He turned and grinned, looking at my cloaked figure.  
"Shadow Warrior..." He mumbled, grinning and running like it's a little game we were playing. I revved my engine and sped up, when I reached an alley, I stopped, he had disappeared.  
'now where'd the little idiot go?' I thought as headlights came on. I froze briefly, before sensing something was VERY wrong, and speeding off. The sleek, black van in pursuit.  
About an hour later, I realized they were chasing me to bronx highway. Once out of the thread of cars, I pushed forward with more speed, thankful for the skin tight outfit, and helmet, at this speed, my skin would've been seared off. Suddenly, a bright light came on, blinding me. I skidded to a stop and covered my eyes, switching my helmet's veiw point. Adjusting to the light, I started my engine up again, only to notice something different.  
"DARN!" I mumbled, cursing, my gas tank was almost empty. I glanced behind me to see a figure lean out the window, a gun in it's hand. There was a BANG and I realized they weren't shooting me, they shot my tire. I flipped over the handles, flying about 6 meters, just to land and skid about 10 meters. My shell hit the guardrail, just as my bike flew into me. I gasped, and tried to ignore the pain, but I immediatly knew my arm and leg were broken. Clinching my teeth, panic filled my mind as sirens wailed in the distance. What would happen when the authorities found out that the Shadow Warrior was a giant, mutated turtle? I didn't want to find out. I pushed my bike off, crying out in pain as the heavy tire ran over my injured leg. I also felt something trickling down my face...blood. I could smell it, the horrid stench of copper and salt.  
"This is going to suck..." I growled through gritted teeth, dragging myself towards the gaurd rail. I leaned on it for support, pulling myself into a standing position. God it hurt to move, I just wanted to lay down and fall asleep, but I couldn't. I yelped when my other leg gave out and I fell over the gaurd rail. Screaming every time my leg got rolled on, I collapsed at the bottom of the steep hill, struggling for air. My head fell limply on my hair as I gathered the strength I needed to drag myself farther into the woods, biting through my lip so I didn't scream or whimper, Master Splinter's words ringing in my ears.  
'A ninja most always remain in the shadows' I whimpered quietly and layed my head against an oak tree. Grasping for my shell cell, I finally found my pocket, and fumbled with the zipper. Pulling my shell cell out, I quickly pressed the emergancy button, hopefully the guys had their shell cells, just as I blacked out, my shell cell rolling out of my limp hand.

The Guys

"We have to let her calm down Raph. We don't want her getting hurt again!" Leo argued with a stressed Raphael.  
"I know Fearless! I'm just worried! I mean come on, ain't anyone here worried for her!" He snapped back. They all jumped at the sound of a loud, ear-peircing ringing coming from their shell cells. They immediatly focused their attention there and Don gasped after flipping them open and glancing at the screen.  
"Hey dude! Mind turnin' that off so I can hear again?" Mikey whined, Don silented the ringing and immediatly started running to the battle shell with the others on his heels.  
Once they were in the battle shell, Raph advanced his little brother as Don steered the battle shell out of the alley and floored it.  
"What is it Donnie?"  
"Lynette...s-she pressed her emergancy button on the s-shell cell..."  
"AND?" Mikey said impatiently.  
"So that means she's either in HUGE trouble, or that she's so injured she can't call. I'm tracing it back to the signal's pin pointed location," Don replied, speeding up. They heard a thump and looked back to see Raph had slumped against the wall, his face in his hands.  
"Don't worry bro...we'll find her, there's one of her and four of us, we'll just split up." Leo said walking up to him and placing his hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph nodded numbly and looked out the window, only to jump up, his eyes wide with fear, worry, and unshed tears.  
"What is it?" Leo asked worridly.  
"I-I-it's her bike..." He mumbled pointing. In the road was her bike, crumpled with her form imbedded into the side, blood everywhere on the road, on the gaurd rail, pieces of leather and metal littered the ground; and blood looked like it went down the hill on the otherside.  
"Don! Pull over now!" Leo snapped. Don obeyed and they split off, keeping their shell cells on in their belt pockets.

Lynette

The pain is agonizing, so bad I can't even open my eyes. I had just now regained conciousness, and I'm immediatly cold. It's freezing here, the air chilling my skin and blood, and the ground soaking up what little I have left. The plus side of almost being a turtle sickle is it numbs the pain alittle, just a little.

Raph

My throat was tight as I jumped out of the back of the battle shell and streaked towards the gaurd rail. I wasn't losing my little sister...not now...not ever. My tears ran free as I jumped over the gaurd rail and carefully, but quickly made my way down the hill, following the blood streaks. My golden brown eyes searched the tree line for any sign for our sister. A quiet whimper of pain alerted me to something a little bit farther in, following it, I almost collapsed as I found our sister. She had survived, but not without injury. Running up, I pressed the signal button on my shell cell as I gently picked her up. She moaned, and my heart threatened to burst as I realized she felt every step I took, even though she was unconcious.  
"Don't worry, we're going to get ya home." I whispered in her ear. She groaned and wrapped her hand weakly around my arm, looking up at me with baby blues.  
"R-r-raph?" She mumbled, crying out in pain when I tripped on a root.  
"Shh...stay with me Lynnie, stay with me." I muttered as she gripped tighter, passing out again.

Lynette

I woke up to someone moving me. Wait...wasn't I in the woods? I opened my eyes to see Raph above me, his arms protecivly around me. I yelped when he shifted me to open the battle shell's back door. When we got in, I watched as he worked quickly on making something for me to lay on. My teeth chattered, making pain flash though my body. He layed me down and gave me a make-shift pillow, gasping when he saw my dislocated leg.  
"Lynette... I-I-I have to relocate it." He whispered, a scared look in his eyes. I grasped his hand.  
"I know you can do it... but it hurts. Call Don and see if he has a numbing medicine here..." I whimpered. He nodded and called Don, stepping outside to talk. As I waited, I was able to get my suit off. He came back and quickly found a syringe of morphine. He injected it into my bloodstream as he set his shell cell down beside me. Don was on the other side telling him what to do. Raph gently placed a hand on my plastron and his other hand on my leg. He took a deep breath and pushed my leg. It's like a switch flipped in my mind, I couldn't help it, I screamed. He paled when the ear-splitting cry of pain escaped my throat, my back arched and I thrashed around violently. Raph franticly tried to hold me still as he muttered in my ear, trying to calm me down.

Don

I ran and threw up behind a tree as Lynette's ear splitting cry of agony blasted through the shell cells speakers. Leo and Mikey automaticly snapped their heads up in worry.  
"What's happening!" Mikey yelled lunging after me as I ran through the trees.  
"Raph...had to set her leg...must've been worse than I thought!" I replied weakly, continuing to run towards the battle shell.  
When we got there, I immediatly noticed Raph rocking a VERY injured, VERY distressed turtle in a LOT of pain. She cuddled up against him tighter, her teeth chattering. Raph did a pretty good job splinting her leg and wrapping her arm. She was curled into a ball on Raph's lap, her injured leg stretched out in front of her, mumbling something to him. We watched as he grinned and a rare smile crossed his face.  
"Wow, did she just get him to smile?"Mikey whispered. Leo nodded and advanced slowly.

Lynette

I snuggled against Raph, but it didn't help, it was still freezing. Raph pulled a blanket around us, and we continued talking. I knew the guys were at the door and Raph did to, but we chose to ignore them. Our heads snapped up when Leo walked up to us.  
"Lynette, are you alright?" He asked, I opened my mouth to speak, but thought otherwise and cuddled against Raph tighter. His arms pulling the blanket around us so I'd stay warm as the fresh jet of freezing air went into the battle shell.  
"We have to get her home...she needs to rest." Raph replied as Don nodded and started the battle shell.  
"What were you talking about?" Mikey asked sitting down beside us. I glared at him and whipped my other leg out, tripping him. Raph laughed as I giggled.  
"well...she's well enough to trip me and make Raph smil..." He muttered trailing off when he realized something.  
"YOU MADE RAPH SMILE!" He screamed like a little kid with candy.


End file.
